Hollywood Heights Season 2: The Drama Continues
by cowgirlsrock
Summary: this is my version of season 2 of HH. it starts at the very end of episode 180. read to find out the rest. my first fanfic. not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR PM ME WITH NEW STORY IDEAS! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**

**SO THIS IS MY VERSION OF SEASON 2 OF HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS. COMMENT SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY LINES. I AM IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING CHAPTERS 3 AND 4. I PLAN TO UPDATE AT LEAST 2-4 TIMES A WEEK, BUT DON'T GET MAD IF IT'S LESS!****J**

**THE STORY PICKS UP AT THE END OF EPISODE 180 WHEN EVERYONE IS ON THE PLANE TO NEW YORK. THE POINT OF VIEW SWITCHES BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN DIFFERENT CHARACTERS AND I HAVE CHANGED SOME OF THE THINGS FROM SEASON ONE SO JUST GO WITH IT, OKAY? HERE IT GOES.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Eddie: **So beautiful, are you excited for the concert?

**Everybody was on the way to New York from LA. Eddie and Loren were in the back discussing her set list. Nora and Max were going over the renovations for the Tate house in the Valley and of course Mel was videoing them as usual! Jake and Kelly was discussing the business of their clients. **

**Loren: **(hesitating) Babe, I don't know, I mean this is my first real concert without you there.

**Eddie: **Loren, I'll be backstage cheering you on, okay? You don't need to worry.

**Max: **(eavesdropping) Yeah Lo, you don't need to worry at all because you are going to have the biggest fan club cheering you on backstage! You will be just fine.

**Loren: **Alright, you boys have convinced me. That must be a Duran thing, because it works every time.

**Pilot: **Please fasten in and prepare for landing.

**While Eddie was buckling in, all he could think about was the phone call he had received the night before.**

***FLASHBACK***

_Eddie had just woken up after what seemed like a couple of minutes of shut-eye to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He looked over but didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyways. _

_**Eddie: **__(groggy) Uh….hello? Who is this?_

_**Caller: **__Listen very carefully. I need you to deliver one million dollars to your "secret spot" by Wednesday evening at 11:59. No later or you will be going to a loved one's funeral. Have a good night!_

_**Eddie: H**__ello? Hello? WHO IS THIS? _

_GOSH D*MN IT! Who would want a million bucks from me? Well, besides Chloë….she's stupid enough to just show up claiming her "love" for me and how "sorry" she is for what she did and then she'll start bad mouthing Loren. No, it's definitely not Chloe, but who else could it be? _

_The rest of the evening Eddie tossed and turned and when he did go to sleep, he saw the same thing all night-his mom in her casket and his not able to do anything about it._

***END FLASHBACK***

**Who could it be? Who? Wait, not only who, but why? Why? Why?-**

**Loren:** (snapping her fingers in his face) Eddie? Earth to Eddie? Eddie? Eddie, are you okay? You are looking a bit pale.

**Eddie:** (still a little dazed)Huh?….Yeah…yeah, I'm just fine. Why do you ask?

**Loren:** Are you sure? And I'm asking because you just zoned out on me and you don't look very good.

**Eddie:** Yeah, yeah I'm just fine. (a little harsh) Forget it, okay?

**Loren:** (looking a little hurt) Okay, fine, I'll just act like I don't care than.

**Eddie:** (aiming for forgiveness) Babe…babe, I'm sorry. It's just that nothing is wrong and you were bringing out the defensive side of me.

**Loren:** (jokingly) Okay,…..whatever!

* * *

**Nora had gone to the bathroom, and having practically lived at her house for the past 18 years, knew that she took forever, so she decided to ask Max a question.**

**Mel:** So, Max, how are the plans coming along? I hope you know that you have to run it all by me, since it is pretty much my second home.

**Max:** Of course, Mel, I know that. And they are coming along great. Thanks for asking.

**Mel:** Can I ask you a personal question?

**Max:** Umm, sure, why not. Shoot.

**Mel:** (hopeful) Well, I see the way you and Nora are together, and I was wondering if you had thought about, you know, popping the question?

**Max:** Now, Mel, I know how much of a blabbermouth you are, so I will just tell you I love Nora very much and yes, I have thought about popping the question, but I just have to find the right time.

**Nora:** (back from the bathroom) Find a right time for what?

**Mel:** Uh,…the right time to ask you a question about the renovation. Right Max?

**Max:** Uh, right, I was just wondering if we could add another bathroom on the other side of the living room with a master bedroom suite?!

**Nora:** (super excited) OF COURSE, MAX! THAT WOULD BE EXTREMELY LOVELY! LET'S ADD IT RIGHT NOW!

**Mel watched them work together on that smiling at their love for each other and then looked back at her best friend and her rock star of a boyfriend and smiled at their love for each other. Gosh, I need a boyfriend. Why did he have to break my heart the way he did? I just don't understand.**

* * *

**As they were exiting the plane, Loren was surrounded by screams of "Leddie! Leddie! Leddie!" All she could do was smile as Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her through the throng of crazy fans signing a few autographs along the way. She loved the way they looked up to her and Eddie like she looked up to her mom.**

**Back at the hotel…**

**Eddie:** Babe, you okay? You look a little paler than usual!

**Loren:** (lightly punching him in the arm) Haha….very funny! (nervous ramble)I just don't think I can pull this off without you up there on stage with me. There have to be over 5,000 people out there and what if I faint?! Oh, God, I really can't faint! What do I do, Eddie?

**Eddie:** (interrupting) Babe, calm down. You will do just fine, I promise. Just go out there and sing your heart out, okay? You promise?

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath and letting it out) PHEW!…Okay, I promise…but you have to promise me something mister…(seductively tapping him on the chest) When this is all over, you and me, are going to have a hot make out session in the limo.

**Loren walks away and as she walks on stage turns and winks at him. She knew that would make him crumble on the inside.**

**Loren did great throughout the show and she had an even greater way to end the show-a new song that she wrote!**

**Loren:** (on stage) Hey guys, I have one last song for you before I get out of here. It's a new one and I like to call it "The Only Exception". I hope you guys like it.

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind

broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore

that she would never let herself forgeT

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling,

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now

I've sworn to myself

that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality,

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning

when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof

it's not a dream

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"

* * *

**While Eddie was cheering Loren on and crying during her new song because he knew it was about him, he had noticed a strange man with blond hair standing off to the side. He didn't look like security even though he was dressed in all black, or anybody important like a reporter. Something was way off about this and Eddie had no idea what it could be. The song ended, so Eddie decided to go wait in the limo for Loren.**

* * *

**As the cheering died down, Loren said goodnight and as she walked out and got in the limo, she felt two hands pull her in by the waist and before she had even shut the door, she head Eddie say "hey beautiful" in her ear and his lips crashed onto her neckline as she shut the door. She started getting goosebumps all over. He worked his way up to her lips and they made out as passionately as they ever have until they heard "uh-hm" from the front.**

**Driver:** Where are we headed Ms. Tate? Airport?

**Loren:** Yes, please, Tony? And call me Loren.

**Tony:** Alright, we are on our way.

**He raised the partition to give them some privacy on the way there.**

**Eddie:** (pulling Loren onto his lap) Babe, you were amazing out there, and you didn't even faint!

**Eddie starts nibbling on her ear and makes a groaning noise as he makes his way to her neck leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck.**

**Loren:** (giggling) EDDIE!…EDDIE…STOP IT! STOP IT! The only reason I was so good was because you were there!

**Eddie:** (sarcastically)I know…I tend to have that effect on people.

**Loren:** (playfully punching him on the shoulder) Oh, shut up! Smart aleck!

**Tony:** (lowering partition) Ms. Tate. Mr. Duran. We are at the airport.

**Loren:** Ihanks Tony and I have told you to call me Loren…ok-

**Eddie:** (interrupting) -And call me Eddie.

**Tony:** Alright-Loren and Eddie-have a nice flight home.

**Loren and Eddie got out and waved at Tony before turning to walk into the terminal hand in hand. They boarded the jet and settled on the couch with Loren between Eddie's legs with her head resting on his chest and turned on the TV. As the plane took off, they both jumped up when they heard some things fall in the back and were shocked by who came through the curtain that separates the front from the back. Eddie was less shocked than angry and PO'd. He never wanted to see this person's face ever again.**

**Except dead.**

* * *

**Nice cliff hanger right? And yes, this person is probably who you think it is. I kind of just picked the first song I could find, so don't be hard on me about that. I own no rights to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore or the Hollywood Heights characters. All I own is my plotline. **

**I plan to maybe write some of the future songs, but that would mean delayed chapters, so if that's okay with you, please comment and tell me if I should continue!**** Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter 2. It is up a little later than I was shooting for but that is simply because of school assignments taking up all of my time! :( So here it goes. The drama is starting to escalate chapter by chapter and if any of my ideas copy any other HH FF, (not saying that it does i just wanted to clear that up beforehand) it's not on purpose, it is just how I see season 2. Thanks for your support. Again, I don't anything but the my plotline. hope you enjoy!**

**I also want to give a shout out to jamessss for being the first review! Thanks for your nice words! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Person**: (sweetly) Hey handsome!

**Eddie**: (angry) Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?!

**Chloe**: Didn't you miss me, baby? Don't you still love me? And what the hell is that nitwit teeny bopper Valley girl doing here? I still don't understand what you see in her that you don't see in me!

**Eddie**: Chloe, I don't miss you and I never loved you, I loved what you were trying to be honest and caring. but instead, you are a vindictive little bitch that killed my mother and then played me like I was you little toy! All you wanted was my fame and my money! And everything I see in Loren is everything I never saw in you.

**Chloe finally got that now was not the time. She hadn't figured on Loren being on Eddie's jet.**

* * *

**GOD! That little girl ruined everything I had going for me! First she had to win that stupid contest, and ended up taking up all of Eddie's time. Then, she STOLE Eddie from me! That little girl is going to pay! I just need to get Eddie away from her and get the plan in action.**

**Chloe was now sitting in the back watching some daytime soap when she thought of a way to separate them just long enough to get Eddie on her side. She just needed to make one phone call.**

**Chloe**: Hello? I'm calling for my father. Yes? (exasperated) Fine, I'll hold!

**Father**: Hey, Chlos, what do you need?

**Chloe**: Well, Daddy, I need to get Eddie and Loren separated for a while. Just long enough to  
get him on my side and get my plan in action. Would you like to help me? I think you know what to do...

**Father**: Yes, I know exactly what to do, I'll show up early in the morning, while it's still dark and  
when I have her, I will text you the code word, okay? Love you, goodnight.

**Chloe**: Thanks Daddy! I love you too! Bye!

**Haha. That little girl is gonna have a ball! She doesn't know what's coming to her! The morning won't come soon enough!**

* * *

**When the plane landed in LAX, Eddie and Loren went back to his penthouse and they both decided they were hungry so Eddie went to get some pastrami sandwiches.**

**Gosh! Why does Chloe always have to be everywhere Eddie goes? She always sounds SO desperate! "Oh, Eddie! I need you Eddie! Love me, Eddie!" And the way she always calls me "teeny bopper" and "nitwit" and "the Valley girl"! Come on, just grow up already!**

**Lorens thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**Oh, Eddie, it's your apartment, you don't have to ring the doorbell! Loren was surprised when she opened the door and it wasn't Eddie, but a guy with flowers.**

**Loren**: Uh, hello?

**Guy**: Hello. Are you...(looks down at the flower card) ...Ms. Tate?

**Loren**: Uh, yeah.

**Guy**: (hands her the flowers) These must be for you than. Have a nice night.

**Loren**: Uh...thanks.

**Loren wanders into the penthouse, leaving the door open, and starts reading the card. At the same time, Eddie walks in loaded with pastrami and drinks. As he sets them down, Loren gasps.**

**Loren**: Eddie...look at this...what does this mean?

**Eddie took the card and had to read it a couple of more times just so he would know he wasn't imagining things.**

**Eddie**: What the ...?

* * *

**Alright, well that's all for this chapter, sorry it's a little short but I think the drama makes up for that. What does the card say? Well, it is revealed very soon! So happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. All I own is my plotline and any made up characters.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Loren:** EDDIE, I'M SCARED! What does that mean?

**Eddie was freaking out on the inside but he needed to stay strong for Loren and not let her see that he was just as scared as she was.**

**Eddie:** Babe, I wish I could tell you what that means, but I don't know either. But, don't worry, I  
won't let anything happen to you. (pulling her in close and with a worried expression on  
his face) I promise.

* * *

**Max:** (worriedly) Are you okay in there? You've been in there a long time. Do you need me to come in there for you?

**Nora: **(muffled) Uh...no Max, I'm fine, just a little queasy. You don't need to worry.

**Max:** Okay, babe, but if you need anything, just let me know, I'll be in the living room.

**Nora:** Okay, thanks.

**Max was getting a little worried. They had been home for over an hour. Instead of coming straight home from LAX, Nora had asked him to stop by the drugstore for some "items". When she had come out, the bag was stuffed in her purse, like she was embarrassed to let him see what she bought. As soon as they had gotten home, she had gone straight to the bathroom and hadn't been out since. **

* * *

**Nora's stomach was in knots. She was getting nervous. Max had almost walked in and found out. How did this happen? We were so careful? I just hope he doesn't leave like...like...like Trent. We aren't even married...or engaged for that matter! You aren't supposed to have a kid out of marriage, that just makes the kid troubled, like Loren when her dad left her. But I have to tell Max. Now.**

* * *

**Nora finally emerged and Max looked up and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Max had also noticed that the past couple of months or so, Nora had been looking fuller and had more of a glow to her. Nora didn't look real well, so Max asked her.**

**Max:** Hey, you okay? You were in there a long time.

**Nora:** I know I was...(hesitating) Max...I have something I need to tell you. Please don't run out when I do.

* * *

**Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Mel's phone was going off, but she couldn't find it. Ahhhh...there it is. It was a text message. From Adam. What the hell does he want? **

**From: Adam**

**Mel, we need to talk. Meet me at the cafe in an hour. I"ll be there waiting for you. Sit by the front door, so I will see you.**

**God damn it, why does he do this to me? Ever since I got on the plane and went to New York, he has ignored all of my texts and calls and now he expects me to just come running? OH, I'LL GO RUNNING ALRIGHT...to ask him why he thinks it's okay to ignore his girlfriend.**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

**Mel walked into the cafe and sat down at the booth right inside the front door. She was just looking around when she noticed two people sitting in the far corner hidden from view of every table but hers. A blond man, who looked kind of familiar, sitting with a woman, who Mel could have sworn was Adrianna's twin sister just add about 20 years. While she was watching them, they both looked over at her and made direct eye contact and then resumed their conversation. Mel's thoughts were interrupted by Adam coming in and sitting down. **

**Adam:** Hey, what's up?

**Mel: **(harsher than she meant to) Hey yourself.

**Adam:** Why are you acting like you don't want to talk to me? Am I bothering you?

**Mel:** Well, Adam, you should be able to answer that one. You are bothering me because first of  
all, when I told you I was going to New York, you acted like it was totally okay. Then, I  
leave and the whole time I was gone I was texting and calling like crazy. I probably  
missed all of Loren's show trying to get ahold of you. But what do you do? You don't  
ever pick up the phone or even text me back that you can't text right now or you are  
busy or in school or anything like that! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?...AS SOON AS I  
GOT HOME, I GOT A TEXT-YOU WANNA GUESS WHO IT WAS FROM? GO  
AHEAD?

**Mel was so pissed off. Her face was tomato red and she was breathing heavily waiting on Adam's answer.**

**Adam:** Mel...I never texted you...my phone was either stolen or I dropped it somewhere. I lost  
it the day you left...

**Mel:** (interrupting) Who was it then?

**Adam:** Me, what did it say? (after a confused look from Mel) the text?

**Mel:** Uh, (pulls out her phone to the message) "Mel, we need to talk. Meet me at the cafe in an  
hour. I'll be there waiting for you. Sit by the front door so I will see you."

**Adam:** Mel...I don't want to make you scared or cross any lines, but I think someone is either  
watching you as a joke or...worse...(gulps) stalking you...

**Mel:** ...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The drama continues on. Chapters 4,5,6 should be up by Monday, I hope! Hope I don't get anymore school assignments that messes with that timeline. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived! The drama is heating up and something big happens but you have to read to find out!;) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chloe was getting really impatient. She was waiting for her father to call...**

**Chloe:** (hastily) Is she there? Is she staying?

**Father:** Yes, she is there and I figure she is staying because Eddie brought her dinner...(hesitating)...and...

**Chloe:** WHAT?!

**Father:** Well, Chloe, there is something else...

**Chloe:** JUST...SPIT...IT...OUT!

**Father:** Chloe, we aren't the only ones after her.

**Chloe:** What do you mean by that?

**Father:** Well...some guy brought her flowers and when he left, Eddie came back and within a few seconds Loren screamed...

**Chloe:** (interrupting)...Well, than you need to figure out why she screamed...you got it?

**Father:** Yeah,...I got it...are you sure you want to go through with this?

**Chloe:** Dad, I have never been more sure of anything in my life of anything. Just do it and call me when it's done. Bye.

**Chloe hung up and she was exasperated. Who the hell would want Loren besides her? As far as I can tell, the little teeny bopper is friends with just about everybody she meets. Everything better go smoothly-that's all I know.**

* * *

**Later that night, Loren couldn't sleep, even though Eddie was right beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled up against her neck, so she unwrapped herself as carefully as possible, as not to wake him, and went to go get some water.**

**Ding-dong. Ding-dong.**

**Loren grabbed a blanket off of the couch from earlier, when she and Eddie had watched a movie and almost ended up doing...'it'. But Eddie had been a perfect gentleman and asked her if she was sure that this was what she wanted and when she said no, he didn't pressure her. As she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders smiling at the memory, she opened the door. Before she could even greet the two people, her hands were tied behind her back and there was duct tape over her mouth. They hadn't blindfolded her, so she could tell that the man had blond hair and the woman did too. Loren was all wet, because in the process, the man had spilled the water in her glass all over her and her face was starting to tickle from the water.**

**Man:** (to woman) Take her down to the ally through the back and the emergency staircase. I'll go pull the van around back.

**Woman:** Be careful, baby.

**The woman gave the man a kiss and told him to be careful, again.**

**Woman:** Loren, darling, I won't force you if you just go on your own down to the ally.

**Loren shook her head no and the woman yanked her by her hair out the back door, down the stairs and into the ally to the van. When they got there, the man walked from behind the van with his arms behind his back. Loren was trying to figure out what he was hiding when he mouthed someting to the woman.**

**Man:** (mouthing) Bag...or...rag?

**Woman:** (also mouthing) RAG!

**Man:** (to Loren) Loren, will you let me dry that water on your face?

**Loren hesitated, but said yes because it was making her face tickle. The man came up to Loren and as quick as a lightening bolt, he put the rag over her face and making sure she was out, he put her in the back of the van, tied her feet together and put a blindfold over her eyes.**

**Man:** (getting in the van) Are you ready to go Gabrielle?

**Woman:**Yes, Trent, I am ready to go.

**Gabrielle and Trent took off with Loren, unconscious in the back, going to somewhere only they knew where.**

* * *

**Max:** (extremely worried) Nora. I would NEVER leave you! What would ever make you think like that?

**Max was getting really worried now. Nora was starting to cry and so he pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.**

**Nora:**Max, I'm just worried that you won't want to stay once you find out.

**Max:** (pulling back with a confused expression) Find out about what?

**Nora:** Max, I'm...I'm 14 weeks pregnant!

* * *

**Eddie:** Hey, morning ba-

**Where is she? Ahhh,...maybe she is making me breakfast! That little angel! I am going to make her all mine someday, but when she is a little older. She is still too young to get married. Well, I better go look for my girl.**

**Eddie got up and went downstairs. Her looked in the kitchen, living room, bathroom and decided to go back upstairs to look.**

**Eddie:** LOREN? LOREN, ARE YOU HERE? WHERE ARE YOU?

**All he got in response was emptiness. No noise, no "I'm okay! I'm just in the bathroom silly! I'll be down in a minute!". He was starting to worry, especially when he went to sit at the piano and he stepped in a puddle of water. Then he looked over and saw the front door wasn't locked and Loren's phone was sitting on the piano next to her purse.**

**Loren never left without those two things. What the hell was going on here?**

* * *

**ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS?! WELL, THEY WILL ALL BE ANSWERED EVENTUALLY, SO JUST RELAX! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS I READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET!**

**CHAPTERS 5 AND 6 ARE IN ROUGH DRAFT RIGHT NOW, SO THEY WILL BE UP SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! The infamous flower message is revealed and some more drama starts up too! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Eddie decided that he should call Pops and Nora.**

**Eddie:** Hey, Pops, it's me. Have your or Nora heard from Loren?

**Max:** Uh, no Eddie. Why do you ask?

**Eddie:** Well, I woke up and she wasn't in bed, so I turned the apartment upside down looking for her. When I went to sit down on the piano bench, the carpet was extremely wet and Lo's phone and purse were on top of the piano. She never goes anywhere without them. Pops, I'm worried something bad happened to her. Especially after the phone call and flowers.

**Max:** Uh...What phone call? What flowers?!

**Eddie:**Two nights ago I got a phone call from a stranger saying that they needed one million dollars delivered by this evening at 11:59 or I would be attending a loved one's funeral.

**Max:** Why didn't you tell me about that, Eddie? I could have put Joe on that right away!

**Eddie:** Pops! It's okay! I'm-

**Max:** (interrupting) What did the flower card say, though?

**Eddie:** (looking around for the card) Ahh, there it is! It is really creepy. Here it goes:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You better watch your back Ed  
'Cause you don't have a clue  
You can think "she is all mine"  
But she'll be in MY arms very soon  
She's the apple of my eye  
And to get her, I'll go to the moon  
-Anonymous  
Pops, do you think the caller and the person who is behind the card is behind Lo's disappearance?

**Max:** I don't know. They both sound so different. The flowers sound more like a stalker, but the phone call sounds more like the person just wants-or needs-money and wants you to go broke.

**Eddie: **I agree. I just can't bear the thought of someone hurting her, you know?

**Max:** I know, Eddie. I know. You just need to stay strong-(starts laughing) get some good songs out of it, as Jake would say!

**Eddie:** Oh, shut up, Pops! That is not gonna happen!

**Max:** I was just joking, okay?! I think I just heard Nora get up, so we'll talk later?

**Eddie:** Yeah! Love ya, Pops!

**Max:** Love you, too, Eddie.

* * *

**Jake had just thrown all of the signed papers across the room. How did it get to this? Trace and me were perfect for each other. Now I'm sitting in my office, signing divorce papers because she thought I slept with Kelly.**

**(NOTE: **Jake and Kelly haven't expressed any feelings for each other at all except for the drunken kiss at Rumor.**)**

**His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**Jake:** Come in. It's open.

**Traci walked in and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. **

**Traci:** Hey, did you...what's this mess? Are these the divorce papers?

**Jake: **Yeah, I just got a little pissed, so I threw all of the papers on the floor, but they are all signed. You can take them if you want.

**Traci:** Thanks. I'm sorry about this Jake. I thought we would never come to this.

**Traci started crying softly so Jake got up and walked over to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away. **

**Traci:** Don't...don't do this to me, Jake. I'm taking the papers and going to Chicago. I'll send one of my assistants over tomorrow morning to pick up my things. I already packed them, so she won't be there long.

**Traci picked up all of the papers and put them in her purse and started towards the door. **

**Jake:** Trace...I'm sorry about all of this, too. I'll miss you a lot. The way you smile. Your laugh. How you make me feel inside. I hope we can stay friends and when you're in Chicago, say hi to your dad for me.

**Traci:** Alright, I will. I hope we can stay friends too. Bye, Jake.

**Jake:** Bye, Trace.

**Traci walked out and Jake crumbled to the floor and started crying.**

* * *

**After her talk with Adam yesterday at the cafe, Mel had gone home and had to deal with Phil and Aid drama. Mel figured it would all be over this morning, but she should have known better. Mel had just entered the kitchen when the shouting began.**

**Phil:** WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU MADE THE DECISION TO KEEP THE BABY WITHOUT TALKING TO ME FIRST!

**Aid:** YOU KNOW WHAT, PHIL? I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE TOLD ME ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS THAT YOU DON'T WANT THIS BABY! WELL, IT DO! I'VE BEEN CARRYING THIS BABY AROUND INSIDE OF ME FOR ALMOST FOUR MONTHS, AND ALREADY I'M ATTACHED! SO EITHER YOU ARE WITH ME OR NOT. (calmed down a little after a few deep breaths) I'm going to the cafe for a little while.

**Adriana grabbed her purse off of the table and walked out to her car, slamming the front door behind her. Mel was so angry at him. He had stopped stealing, at least she hoped he had, so why couldn't he stop acting the way he does. He needs to grow up and act like the father he was is going to be in less than six months. **

**Mel:** I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, Phil, but you need to man up and be this baby's father. You are responsible for it just as much as Aid is. I know what it is like to be abandoned by my biological parents-mainly my mom-and Phil, it doesn't feel that great. It makes you feel worthless, unwanted, and even better, than I found out Gus and Lisa kept this from me for so long. Phil,(Phil was looking at the ground but when she said his name, he looked up at her) if you leave Aid and your child, I will make sure you will regret it as long as you live. You know what's right-or at least I hope.

**Mel had mumbled the last few words, but she knew he had heard her.**

**Phil:** Mel, there is something you still don't know...

* * *

**Trent:** I can't believe she is still out.

**Gabrielle:** We aren't going to hurt her are we?

**Trent:** No, she's my daughter. I only brought her here to get Nora back...

**Gabrielle:** (confused) WAIT! What do you mean 'get Nora back'? I thought you said you were kidnapping her so you could have a 'relationship' with her! I would never want to kidnap my daughter to get BACK together with her dad!

**Trent:** You are right, that is what I told you, so you would help. You and I are different in those areas. We do things differently when it comes to what we want and what we will do to get it.

**Trent was fuming now. His face was turning beet red. Gabrielle was up against the wall trying to stay as far away from Trent as possible. She knew that when he was this angry, he would break things, or do what he's been doing recently, beat her.**

* * *

**Max had just gotten off the phone with Eddie when Nora walked in. She was still in her PJs and her hair was a mess, but to Max, she had never looked more beautiful. **

**Max:** (softly) Hey, want some pancakes?

**Nora: S**ure! That sounds great! I'll he-

**Max:** -NO! You are going to sit down and let me handle this!

**Nora laughed and gave Max a kiss and went and sat down at the table to wait for her pancakes.**

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Nice cliffhanger, right? Well, I am sure you can guess who walked in the door. Chapter 6 is in writing process and I hope to have it up by Wednesday or Thursday! Happy reading...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Nora had just finished eating her pancakes. It was taking everything she had to not burst out laughing. Ever since Max had set the plate down, he had been watching her, waiting for her thoughts on the pancakes-and she would give them to him!**

**Max: **So...?

**Nora: **Well, they're actually edible, ...and if you put enough syrup on them, it masks the pancake taste altogether.

**Nora was having fun watching his expression. He looked like he was going to cry. Time to tell the truth-his pancakes were better than Lo's.**

**Max: **Well, I won't ever fi-

**Nora: **(interrupting laughing) MAX! I'm just joking! Your pancakes are better than Lo's, which means they are the best I have ever had-but don't tell Loren!

**Max: **Why thank you! (his face got super serious but his tone didn't) and don't you ever do that again or I will tell Loren!

**Nora was laughing so hard so Max got up, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder...**

**Max: **Well, as punishment, I think I'll take you to the bedroom-I mean the torture chamber...

**Nora: **(giggling) I'm so scared!

**Max: **(kissing her as they entered the room)(mumbling) You better be!

* * *

**It was almost 11pm and Eddie hadn't heard anything from Loren. He was getting more scared with every passing minute. He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to go answer it.**

**Ian: **(slouched and really drunk) Hey, mate! How's it going? The Valley girl ain't around is she? I'd hate for her to see me like this.

**Eddie didn't even have time to respond before Ian stumbled into the room and fell on the couch. Ian was instantly asleep.**

**Eddie: **(mumbling to himself) Everything is just dandy. Loren's gone and I'm about to throw away a million dollars.

**Eddie went upstairs to get the money he had drawn out earlier in the day and went back down, picked up his keys, disguise and jacket and checked on Ian before leaving for his secret spot.**

**AROUND 45-50 MINUTES LATER...**

**Eddie had had his driver drop him off a little ways away and he walked the rest. When he got there, the caller wasn't there, so Eddie sat down to look at the gorgeous view he had loved since he was a kid and had started coming up here. His thoughts were startled by a noise behind him a few minutes later.**

* * *

**Max had been awake about an hour when Nora rolled over and let out a huge sigh.**

**Max: **What's wrong, babe?

**Nora: **Lo didn't call me all day and she always calls at least once. Did she call you? ... (looking at Max's expression) Max, what's wrong?

**Max: **Loren is missing.

**Nora: **(sitting up really fast) WHAT?! YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME?!

**Max: **Calm down, Nora! I already have Joe on this, okay?

**Nora: **(taking deep breaths) Okay...When did she go missing?

**Max: **All I know is between 11:30 when Eddie and Loren went to bed and about 9:00 this morning when Eddie woke up and noticed she was gone. He also said the floor by the door was extremely wet and that she left her phone and purse there.

**Nora: **She never goes anywhere without that bag.

**Max: **That's what Eddie said.

**Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.**

**Max: **(getting up and putting pants on) Who the hell would be ringing the doorbell at a quarter to midnight?

**Nora: **(pulling her robe on) I have absolutely no idea.

**Max and Nora went to answer the door and were pleasantly surprised by who they saw.**

* * *

**Officer: **Miss...Carter, you cannot bail him out tonight. His bail is very high and all of the banks are closed for the evening.

**Chloe: **Well, what is this high bail's price?

**Officer: **3.5 million dollars high.

**Chloe: **(pulling out her phone) Will you excuse me for one minute? (walks outside) What is so urgent, Father?

**Don: **Well, one, I can tell you are pissed because you called me father and two, your friend needs a helluva lot more convincing. She doesn't even want me to make contact with her ever again, so I guess you will need to be the one to convince her...

**Chloe: **WHOA! I'm already doing my half of the work, now you want me to do your part, too? I don't think so.

**Don: **NO? If you really want her on our side, you will have to do the convincing and make sure you don't mention your hatred for Loren Tate or getting Eddie back. Just come across as you usually do around her. I've gotta go, so when it's done, call me.

**Chloe hung up and saw a bank on the corner that was still open. She went inside and drew out all of the 3.5 million she needed to get him out and went back to the jail.**

**Chloe: **Hello again. (hands the officer the money) Now, if you'll just give me the papers, I'll sign them and take my friend out of here tonight.

**Officer: **Well, um...(yells across room) STEVE! Get me the release forms for Tyler Rorke, please.

* * *

**Max:** JOE! What a nice surprise! I hope you brought some helpful info.

**Joe: **Yes, Max I did. I didn't want to bother you so late but this is something I thought I should tell you now.

**Nora: **What is it, Joe? ...Oh, I'm being rude, come in, sit.

**Joe: **Thank you, Nora.

**All three of them went and sat down in the living room.**

**Joe:** I went to Eddie's penthouse and did a print test on the doorknob. Oh, and I don't know if you knew this or not, but Eddie wasn't there.

**Max: **Where would Eddie be?

**Joe: **Do you think he went through with the money thing?

**Max: **YES! Oh my God! Why would he, though? Anyways, back to why you are here.

**Joe: **When the print tests came back, there were two names that weren't familiar to me (pulls paper out of pocket) a...Gabrielle Wolf (looks at them)

**Nora and Max both shook their heads saying it didn't ring a bell and Joe read the other name.**

**Joe: **And the other name was a... Trent McCall?

**Nora: **Trent McCall?


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I know it has been quite a long time since I have posted and I know this chapter is kind of short, but I thought I would go ahead and post it! If any of you all are still reading, please give me some R&R! It would be highly appreciated! iIread every review!**

**Again, I own nothing but my plotline and any made up characters!**

**And one more thing, when I get more written, will be adding it on to this chapter, because it is not completely done! Happy reading!**

**I also went back through the story, and took out all of the parts with Don in them and changed a few details here and there! I hope that's okay!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Max:** Isn't that Loren's father?

**Nora:**(stunned) Uh...yeah,...it is, but why would he be at Eddie's penthouse? Besides to see Loren?

**Joe:** I don't know, but I believe these two are the two who took Loren-for what reason I don't know. Max, you said something about Eddie going through with the money thing? What did that mean exactly?

**Max proceeded to tell Joe about the phone call and the threat for the one million by tonight or a loved one would get badly hurt.**

**Joe:** Well, if Eddie wanted to just pay the money, than I guess that was okay, but if there is another strange phone call or threat, tell him to call me-right away. I'm gonna get out of here and leave you two to get some rest.

**Max walks Joe to the door with Nora lagging behind them.**

**Max:** Thanks again for the info, if you get anymore don't worry about the time, just come by, okay?

**Joe:** Okay, I will. You two get some rest before morning. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon so good night.

**Max and Nora:** Good night Joe.

**Max shut the door and said he was going to go to bed when he noticed Nora's expression.**

**Max:** Nora, what's wrong? You feeling okay?

**Nora:** Why would Trent kidnap my little girl? And that other woman-Grabrielle?-who is she and why was she there?

**Max:** I don't know babe, but we should probably go get some shut-eye, okay? We can talk about this in the morning.

**Nora:** Alright, I'll get some sleep.

* * *

**Eddie wasn't sure what to say to the person who had just come around from the back of the tree. All he could think about was all of the things that he had done to him as a kid. **

**Man:** Hello, Mr. Eddie Duran. How are you doing tonight? I hope you came alone-with the money of course.

**Eddie:** Dirk, what the hell are you doing? Why do you want so much money from me, first of all and second of all, why are you doing this? Threatening to hurt a loved one-which is probably Loren or my dad? Did you not get all of that out of your system when we were kids?

**Dirk:** Uh, no, I didn't get all of that out of my system, because-listen carefully-I-CAN'T-STAND-YOU! You are so rich and famous, and as a kid, you always thought you were better than everyone else because your parents were MK, Max and Katy Duran, superstars! I always hated how you had everything, when all I had was absolutely freaking nothing!

**Eddie:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! First, Dirk, I didn't think I was better than anybody, and if I did, than it was because I was a kid with famous parents who raised me to reach for my dreams and never stop no matter if the next person was more talented or not. Second, I hardly ever got what I wanted. I had my fair share of chores, especially since I was an only child. I earned a lot of the things that my mom and dad got for me or did for me, so you can just shut up about that. Here is the one million, don't ever call me again, or make another threat or next time you will end up in jail. Understand?

**Eddie started to turn around when Dirk jumped him. They wrestled around on the ground for a long time before Dirk finally gave up. **

**Dirk:** Okay, God, just leave! I won't bother you again!

**Dirk stormed off leaving Eddie all alone. Eddie turned around and went back down the hill where he left his driver and got in and went back home to get some sleep. But, before he was going to bed, he was going to have to clean up his lip and the cut on his forehead.**

* * *

**Loren had just awoken when she heard something squeak. She looked across the small, scarcely filled room, and saw two mice. She stifled a scream, not knowing where she was, and not wanting someone to hear her. She tried to get up when she realized that her hands and feet were bound tightly. She heard some voices and a microwave go off in the other room. She also heard a sportscaster droning on in the background. All the time she was wondering where the hell she was and why she was tied up. Then, she noticed something wet on her neck and looked down and saw a soggy gag. All of a sudden, the door flung open and banged against the wall. And that's when she saw the man. **

**Trent:** Good morning, Sunshine! Time for some home cooked breakfast in bed! Come on, now, roll over so I can untie your hands! You can't eat like a dog!

**Loren let him untie her, but never let the glare leave her face. She knew the food was not indeed, home cooked, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she snatched it away from his hands and shoveled it down.**

**Trent:** Wow, you sure were hungry, weren't you? (kind of to himself) Figuring you haven't eaten in four days.

**Loren:** (hearing him) WHAT?! YOU HAVEN'T FED ME IN FOUR WHOLE DAYS? How long have I been here and where is...(waving her hand around the room to emphasize)...here...exactly?

**Trent:** We didn't feed you because you were asleep and we kind of knocked you ou-

**Loren:** Wait! Who is we? And you knocked me out?

**Trent:** Yes, Loren, my friend and I...um...sort of...took you from Eddie's penthouse.

**Loren:** Why? Why would you do that?

**Loren was starting to get a little scared. Her own father had kidnapped her from Eddie's. Eddie. He must be worried out of his mind-and Mom and Max! **

**Trent:** WHY? I'll tell you why. I came back into your life for one reason, and I'm not leaving until I accomplish that.

**Loren:** And what exactly is that reason?

**Trent:** To get your mother back and away from that jerk, Max...


End file.
